The Sire Bond
by FangtasticFangtasiaFangBanger
Summary: Klaus has a master plan, and he sets his sights on the one human being he knows can certainly make the master plan work. The question is, will the master plan become something much more than anyone could have even begun to imagine. And what happens when a sire bond becomes far more than anticipated. / Ziva's POV, Zaus crossover, don't like don't read, leave a review for me.


It was not as if I intended on this happening, but it did. I could not have seen it coming, either. Then again, who could? It's often romanticized. Boy meets girl. Girl falls for boy. Boy is secretly a vampire, or a werewolf, or even a hybrid. Girl finds out. Girl still loves boy. Boy loves girl back. Boy turns girl in order to stay with her and live happily ever after. However, that is certainly not how it really works. Yes, there are vampires. There are werewolves. Most importantly, there are hybrids. However, I had to find out the hard way.

All I remember was it being really cold that night. Growing up in Israel, it was hard adjusting to the winter in the United States. I was glad that the warm weather lasted well into autumn. Though, not long after, chilly air and dark skies replaced the sun and heat. I did not walk home often, though I did sometimes, especially if we had a difficult case. It helped me to get my mind off of everything. Streetlights had been on a while, and for that I was thankful.

I was a mere five blocks from my apartment when I felt someone watching me. I paused in my steps, looking around me. I did not see anyone, though I was on high alert now. Remaining vigilant, I continued walking. But that feeling of being watching did not fade. Not in the slightest. Little did I know was that it was a supernatural creature who had been showing an unhealthy interest in me for a long time now.

Swallowing hard, I made it to my apartment complex and walked in. I exhaled a sigh of relief when I no longer had that eerie feeling once inside. I jogged up three flights of stairs to get to my floor, to apartment thirteen. Abby freaked out on me when she found out that I lived in apartment thirteen. I humorously teased her, telling her that at least it was not 666.

I walked inside, and changed into my shorts and tank top, wanting to wait until after my run in the morning to shower. I crawled into bed, curling into a ball on one side of the bed. I let my eyes slip shut, though I did not fall asleep right away. I could not keep from feeling solemn about having such a large bed. I was unable to help feeling as though someone else should be there with me. I was used to it, the solitude. After the wake of wreckage Ray Cruz left me in, I did not think I was ready to venture out into the dating world again, no matter how hard Abby tried, and Tony offered.

I woke up the next morning to the horrendous beeping of my alarm clock. I hit the off button before sitting up, rubbing my eyes. I got dressed, stretched, and began running. The moment I went running, I felt like I was being watched again. I ignored it as best as I could. I tried not to entertain the idea that I was imagining things.

I was proven right in my belief when I noticed a tall man standing by the entrance of the apartment complex I lived in. He was no more than six feet tall, not blond yet not entirely brunette either, stunning blue eyes which pierced me, even from here. He appeared to be quite muscular and fantastical. It was almost as if he was not real. My heart was beating frantically within my chest. I noticed this all too cocky smirk come to his face. I felt faint. I had no clue he was smirking like this because he could hear my heart beating quicker.

I swallowed hard, summoning the courage to continue walking toward the complex. I tried to walk past him like I had not even noticed him, though he sure noticed me noticing him. I knew this, for he had gripped onto my arm, that smirk intensifying. "Ziva," He greeted.

"How-" I started, stopping in my place. "How do you know my-my name?" I questioned him, pulling away from his grasp. Needless to say, his presence and knowledge made me rather uneasy.

"Your neighbor told me," He lied.

"Why?"

"Look, Ziva… I will not lie… I had seen you before, on one of your little runs, and I was curious about you."

That was his second lie. He had been watching me since I was in my late teenage years, having kept tabs on me for quite a long time. His name was Niklaus Mikaelson and he was going to make me a part of his little experiment.

"Oh." I said, brows furrowed slightly. Unlike most 'people', I could not tell that he was lying, so I thought him to be telling the truth. "Well, uh, hello."

"Hi." He replied, his English accent thicker now. It made me same, his accent. It gave me quite the satisfaction.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but uh- I need to go up to my apartment."

I struggled to break free from your grasp upon my arm, though I managed to do so. It freaked me out, to say the least. I went upstairs, to my apartment. I took a shower and readied myself for work. When I got back downstairs, he was gone.

The rest of the day, I walked around feeling rather uneasy. What could I say? Klaus had unsettled frayed nerves that I did not even know existed. I sat at my desk for a majority of the day, tapping my foot rapidly with my anxiety I felt over that more than odd encounter. The moment that I could, I left. I went home. However, I would soon realize that going there would not be a good idea.

I got home and went up to my apartment, unlocking the door. I should have closed all of the windows. I had left one in the front room open, which was a less than fatal mistake. Once inside, I jumped and pulled my gun from its holster, aiming it at Klaus. He seemed so pompous as he sat in my recliner chair. He smirked to me.

"Officer David, there is no need for the weaponry. Please, holster your Sig Sauer." Klaus said, much calmer than I thought he should be. However, he knew that my bullets would not do any damage to an immortal being such as himself.

"No." I hissed, still aiming it right between his eyes. "Not until you tell me why and how you are here."

"So, if I tell you, will you put the gun away?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, it's better than a no." He reasoned before standing and walking towards me. He was suave and debonair, I would give him that. I swallowed hard as I felt his body so close to mine that our warmth could be felt through each other. It felt as though my heart was in my throat.

"Why are you here?" I asked him in a demanding manner. "How are you here?"

"Well, Ziva, you have a habit of leaving windows open, for starters. However, it's a good thing you do. I am here for you." He replied, that smirk yet again coming to his face.

"You are lucky I am not calling the cops on you." I hissed.

"Are you not law enforcement?" He asked in a challenging and snarky tone. "Perhaps you should arrest me, then?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." I replied. "Look, whoever you are… you should… you should go."

"My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, though I can assure you I will be going nowhere." He spoke to me, returning to the chair in which he once sat.

"Okay, Niklaus… why are you not leaving?"

"Please, call me Klaus… and I am not going anywhere, because you need me."

My eyes widened. I could not believe what he was saying. First, he had the nerve to break in and now this? I holstered my weapon and crossed my arms.

"Tell me, Klaus… why do I need you so badly?" I asked angrily. "Go on, I'm listening."

"Well… for starters, it appears your father has a group of men watching you."

This instantly caught my attention. One, how did Klaus know about my father? Two, why was my father keeping tabs on me? The plot was thickening by the minute. However, I did not realize just how deep this went.

"What are you talking about, Klaus?"

"I am talking about a group of very cunning and strong men hired by your father to watch every move you make." He said, standing up before walking over to me. "These men did have your place bugged. I found them all and destroyed them. Now, you have two options. One, you stay here, let them find out that the bugs are busted, and I can try to fight them off here. Or two, you can pack your bags and I can take you to a safe house I have set up in Maryland."

I could tell that this certainly was not a joke or an elaborate lie. I just knew by the look on his face. However, I had no clue what my father was trying to do. His plan was not as sinister as Klaus made it seem. In fact, Klaus had had me in his sights since far before these men did. My father deployed these men for my protection from Klaus. Though, I would not discover this until it was far too late. I would find out about it, and not believe a single word of what really was the definitive truth.

I spent a few long moments spinning the options around in my head. I was conflicted though after a while, I chose the latter, allowing myself fifteen minutes to get a couple duffel bags together before leaving with Klaus. I had no idea what this would truly amount to.


End file.
